


I'll Do Better!

by lolitrash13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Guy on Guy, M/M, Violence, frexy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitrash13/pseuds/lolitrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Domestic abuse, violence, male on male</p><p>Human au designs by hasanasofficeatfreddys on tumblr</p><p>Toy Freddy is Tired of Mangle messing up at work and decides to make things even worse for the little guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Better!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this was just something sitting in the back of my mind based around my headcannon of Toy Freddy being very mean.  
> *I DO NOT want you to sympathies with Toy Freddy, he is awful and mean to Mangle. Mangle is the one that needs sympathy, I say this because I've seen people online that act like you should be nice to the abuser.

Mangle cowered in the corner of the room, covering his face as mascara ran like small rivers down it. He was terrified. He hadn't been able to give 100 percent at the Pizzeria and his actions were finally catching up with him. Freddy was so upset with his that he had decided to hit him. And when I say hit, I mean HIT. Mangle screamed as he felt Freddy grip his hair close to the scalp and pull him upward. 

"You had better stop crying you little shit." Freddy Growled, practically tossing Mangle across the room, "You brought this onto yourself, don't you dare cry." Mangle bit his lip trying not to cry but let out a loud scream as he felt a gloved hand slap him straight across the face. Mangle held his cheek with his hand before Freddy grabbed his wrist and pulled it away to slap him again. Mangle's face was soon redder than it had been with his makeup on, but that didn't stop Freddy. Freddy grabbed Mangle by the arm and tossed him onto the couch, before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling close to himself.

"I'm sorry!" Mangle cried, tears running down his face non-stop, "I'm sorry, I'll do better! Please stop hitting me!" Freddy ignored his lover's request and punched him straight across the face, causing Mangle to bit his tongue which caused it to bleed.

"You stupid little piece of shit!" Freddy Shouted, punching Mangle once more, "You could have done better a while ago, but you just kept fucking up!" Mangle screamed as he felt Freddy grab his arm once more, squeezing it enough to leave a bruise. Freddy yanked Mangle onto floor and pinned him down to beat him once again. Mangle began to sob as he felt Freddy yank his hair once more, before slapping him again. "Please!" Mangle Yelled, "I'm sorry, please stop! Baby, I'm so sorry!"

After another hour of non stop violence, Freddy finally stopped and left Mangle to sit on the couch. "You'd better amp up your game at work tomorrow." Freddy said, before leaning in to kiss Mangle on the forehead, "Good night you little shit." Mangle stayed on the couch, staring off into space as if he were trying to comprehend what had just happened between him and his boyfriend.

"And another thing," Freddy said, peeking around the corner, "Don't tell ANYONE or I will murder you."

"Yes sir."


End file.
